


the in-between

by camiii



Series: love and kickin'!verse [6]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camiii/pseuds/camiii
Summary: Drabbles written in the love & kickin' verse, originally posted on tumblr





	1. soft

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted somewhere to keep the various drabbles I've written in the love & kickin' verse, all previously posted on tumblr. I'm sorry it's not new fic in you already follow me on there, but hopefully that's coming soon too.
> 
> Most of these will probably not be beta'd or britpicked, sorry about that. Please let me know if I've made any huge mistakes or typos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Louis in bed, set somewhere after the events of love&kickin'. Written for [conscious--ramblings](http://conscious--ramblings.tumblr.com) on her birthday.

 

 

 

Nick is half asleep when the sound of the front door closing echoes through the house, signalling Louis’ return from training. Comfortable where he is, stretched out in the middle of their bed, and with his hangover still clinging to his brain like plastic film, he barely stirs. He’s managed to find a great angle for his head, that keeps the barely there daylight from feeling too glaringly bright. 

He hadn’t gotten home until sometime after four in the morning, pouring himself into bed next to a sleeping Louis, who had already been in bed for hours. They had been out to dinner with friends, but while Louis’ had left early to be well rested before his early morning training, Nick had ended up letting loose at a club with the others. 

He’s getting too old to let loose, clearly.

“I hate you.”

Louis’ voice cuts through the silence, and Nick opens his eyes enough to see him standing in the doorway, hands on his hips.

“Hm?” He turns around lazily, stretching once he’s on his back. He could really fancy breakfast, hadn’t felt up to it when he woke up two hours ago, had managed a shower before collapsing in bed again.

“You look so comfortable.” Louis groans, dropping his gym bag to the floor with a dull thud. “Do you have any idea how utter crap the weather is outside? It’s January, it’s supposed to be a winter wonderland out there but all we get is pouring rain.”

“It’s raining?”

“Have you even looked outside today?” Louis replies, but there’s no bite to it, and Nick barely has time to notice how much closer he sounds before Louis drops down on top of him, nearly knocking the breath out of him. He makes a muffled sound of protest, Louis’ body pushing the duvet into his face and nearly smothering him.

“Oh, shush.” Louis grumbles, tugging the duvet down and responding to Nick’s half-hearted glare with a roll of his eyes. “Feel sorry for me, please. I’ve been running around in rain for the last two hours.”

“You poor thing.” Nick offers, sarcastically, then continues, “why couldn’t you practice indoors?”

Louis shrugs, making himself on top of Nick. It’s a little heavy, Louis’ covering him like an additional blanket, but Nick still spreads his legs a bit to make more space for him, watching Louis’ fold his arms atop Nick’s chest. “Did you have a good time last night?”

“Yeah. Too much fun.”

“You look like shit.”

“Thank you.”

“I still fancy you, though, no worries.” Louis grins, reaching out to card his fingers through Nick’s, no doubt, messy hair. “Did you brush your teeth?”

“I did?”

“Good.” Louis smiles, pushing himself forward to kiss him.

It’s soft and slow, with enough heat to make it interesting. Nick’s getting into it, anchored by Louis’ familiar weight on top of him, and tries to follow when Louis pulls back and breaks the kiss.

“It’s cold. Let me in,” Louis demands, climbing off Nick and pulling the duvet down. Nick shivers dramatically, brows furrowed, ignoring Louis’ unimpressed scoff.

Eventually Louis’ manages to get under the duvet, resuming his previous position and kissing Nick deeply as Nick pulls it back up over both of them. They’re both in joggers and t-shirts, more clothes than they usually would even consider wearing to bed, but the rain is beating down against the windows and the bed is warm and somehow it only adds to the comfort of being indoors. Adding one more layer to protect against the outside world. Nick lets his hands roam Louis’ back, feeling the shift of muscle underneath the soft cotton of his shirt, making a soft sound of encouragement when Louis kisses his neck, below his ear.

Eyes closed, he tilts his head to grant Louis’ better access to his neck, and slips both hands underneath the waistband of Louis’ joggers. He slides his hands lower, over the supple curve of Louis’ bum, squeezing, enjoying the way it feels in his hands. He’s warm and toasty, the stirring arousal smoldering in the pit of his stomach. They should do something about that later, but for now it’s almost better like this, the delicate promise of it curling around his spine. Louis has stopped kissing his neck, has his face buried in Nick’s neck, and exhales heavily, one hand curled around Nick’s biceps.

“Are you using my arse as a handrest?” Louis mumbles, sounding half-asleep already, fingers digging into Nick’s arm.

“Maybe.” Nick gets out, splaying his fingers wider and tightening his grip when Louis’ pushes into his hold a little. Louis’ hair is tickling his chin, and he buries his nose in it, breathing in the familiar scent of Louis’ shampoo.

“Okay.” Louis replies, barely audible, obviously seconds from falling asleep. “You owe me an orgasm later.”

“Okay.” Nick agrees, feeling himself drifting too. “Later.”

There’s no response from Louis’ but the sound of his slow, relaxed breathing, and Nick is quick to follow his example.

 

 

 


	2. eminem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another drabble because apparently [this happened](http://camiii.tumblr.com/post/157653441081) on the show, and I have a lot of feelings about tiny 14 year old Nick crushing on Eminem because well, same.
> 
> Set sometime during chapter three, I’d say. Nick’s POV.

 

 

 

“Eminem.”

“What?” Louis’ eyes crinkle as he smiles, his face half hidden in his pillow. “Are you serious?”

“We said no judging.” Nick points out, poking him in the shoulder with a pointed finger before pulling the duvet up higher around both of them. It’s a little chilly in his bedroom, and Louis gets grumpy when he’s cold. “His face caught my attention, is all.”

“But he’s-”

“Careful there.” Nick reminds him, knocking his foot against Louis’ shin and then leaving it there. He stretches to the sound of Louis laughing quietly, and glares at him, albeit half-heartedly, when he has settled again. He can hear Pig out in the hallway, demolishing her latest squeaky toy from the sound of it. They should get out of bed soon, he needs to take her out and Louis has to leave for an away game in Liverpool in a couple of hours. But for now he’s too comfortable, tucked into bed with Louis warm and sleep soft next to him. He has woken up with Louis in his bed enough times by now to have lost count, but it’s still new enough for him not to have gotten used to how...nice it is. Overwhelmingly so. 

“So, who was yours then?” He counters, watching Louis’ cheeks go a little pink. Oh, interesting. “Come on, _Tommo_ ,” he teases, bringing out the media’s nickname for Louis that he rarely ever uses. “Who was it? Who sparked your sexual awakening?”

Louis mutters something under his breath, barely audible, definitely trying to hide under the duvet. Louis looks very disgruntled when Nick reaches out to stop him, but Nick merely blinks innocently. He thinks he heard him right the first time, but he wants to, needs to, make sure.

“Come again?”

“David Beckham.”

In Nick’s defense he tries not to laugh, but there’s no stopping the guffaw tearing its way out of him.

“Hey,” Louis complains, and Nick barely has time to twist out of the way as Louis moves to pinch his nipple under the duvet.

“Ah, stop.” He laughs, curling in on himself to try and protect any vital organs from Louis’ revenge. “I’m sorry, that’s just,” he pauses, trying to draw a breath between laughing fits. “So cliché and so _cute_. Did you have posters of him all over your walls?”

Louis’ eyes narrow. “It’s Beckham we’re talking about. He’s a legend, and he had my dream job. Of course I did.” He sniffs, but he’s fighting a smile and something twists in Nick’s chest at the sight of him. Louis is lovely and Nick wouldn’t spend every morning for the rest of his life like this.

“He was a mega star. All my mates had his posters on their walls too, I just… appreciated different aspects of him compared to the lot of them.”

It sets him off laughing again, and it only gets worse when Louis suddenly hits him in the face with a pillow.

“Brat.” Louis mock growls, letting cold air into their toasty cocoon as he climbs on top of Nick, doing his best to smoother Nick with his pillow.

“Okay, truce.” Nick laughs, giggling helplessly as Louis lets go of the pillow in favour of digging his fingers into Nick’s ribs.

“Do you yield?” Louis is grinning widely, struggling to stay on top of Nick as he desperately tries to wriggle free.

“Yes.” Nick pants out between laughing fits, managing to catch one of Louis’ hands in his, intertwining their fingers. He’s still laughing quietly, a little breathless still, when Louis brushes the pad of his thumb over his cheek before leaning forward to connect their lips in a kiss. “Becks was definitely the less embarrassing choice, you win.”

“Of course.” Louis quips. He lies back down, keeping one leg thrown over Nick’s thigh. Feeling him shiver, Nick tugs the duvet back into place, turning to his side to face Louis.

“So, what was it about Eminem?” Louis asks with a teasing glint in his eyes. “The baggy jeans you could fit three people into? The bleached hair?”

“Maybe I always had a thing for blue eyed, tattooed and mouthy.”

“Oi!”

Nick silences further protests with another kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
